Beauty
by Yaeless
Summary: Two guys fucking


It was in the late afternoon when Coop and Ninja walked into the lobby of the mildly run-down looking hotel. As soon as they walked in through the polished glass double-doors, they were hit with the strong smell of cheap vanilla-scented candles and sweat. Above the front desk was a golden plaque that read, "No Kinkshaming Allowed." In small print underneath were the words, "Unless you have a kinkshaming kink."

"Coop?" Ninja asked, looking around at the various features of the lobby. He made eye contact with a man sitting in the corner playing a saxophone, who then winked at him as he blew into his shiny metal tube. "What is this place?"

"The only hotel I could find on such short notice, master." Coop answered monotonously, seemingly not affected by the strange, sensual surroundings. They continued to walk up to the front desk, where a woman in a frilly, tight-fitting sailor outfit sat, staring at them intensely through her thick eyelashes while licking her lips.

"Hello, good-lookings~" She said with a smirk. "You got a room booked?~"

"Yes, under Cunr Daddy Big Dick Daddy, Master Ninja" Coop replied. He noticed that the woman was wearing a nametag that read, "Sexy Slim Thicc Big-Tits Sailor Tits".

She looked through the computer in front of her for a moment and then paused. She reached underneath the desk and a look suddenly came over her face like she was violently coming. After a second, the orgasm-face disappeared and she pulled out a plastic card, then proceeding to place it in between her boobs. "Here's your room key, darlings~~"

Coop hesitantly reached out and took the key from her cleavage, accidentally brushing against her large, soft breasts. He quickly pulled his hand away and cringed, because he's very super super gay and likes long big cocks. And not b00bz.

"Hope you enjoy your stay~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" Sexy Slim Thicc Big-Tits Sailor Tits said with a wink.

Coop and Ninja walked towards the hallway, passing by numerous girls dressed in maid outfits, including this one guy running around completely naked, covered in white fluid. Nobody really knew what he was doing there, but they just let him stay because they felt bad for him.

As they continued to walk to their room, they passed by numerous stands that sold various… Items. Cheap scented candles, cherry-flavored lube, and for some reason, saxophones. Ninja passed them without a second thought; Coop, however, lagged behind a few steps, quickly reaching in his pocket and pulling out sixty-nine pence. He handed it to the girl behind the table, who was dressed in a white schoolgirl outfit pip pip that was clearly too small for her. She, in turn, handed him a saxophone, which he quickly hid inside his ass.

"Coop, hurry up," Ninja called, turning around like a 10/10 swagmaster 360 noscope 420 blaze it.

"Sorry, Big Dick Daddy, Ninja," said Coop. He sped up his pace until he was next to Ninja and they continued walking down the hallway. They eventually arrived in their room; number 666.

Coop inserted the room key into the doorknob and turned it, relishing the sound of metal scraping metal as the door just swung wide open . (ohhhhh…)

They both stepped inside the room, taking note of the red sheets neatly folded on two beds and dim mood lighting that encompassed the entire space. As they looked around more, they noticed a desk littered with various sex toys, a large flat-screen TV hanging on the wall, rose petals scattered around the floor, and a small radio resting on the bedside table between the two beds. Out of curiosity, Ninja walked over to it and turned it on.

"MMMM, you touch my tralala~ OOOoh,... My dING DINg dong,,,"

Ninja immediately turned the radio off and awkwardly sat on the bed behind Coop. Coop, in response, said nothing; instead, he turned the radio back on.

The enticing, smooth sound of a saxophone and George Michael's smexy voice rose from the background and wrapped itself around the two, putting them in a smothering, unbreakable trance. They looked at one another, feeling an urge inside themselves.

"Big Daddy…" Coop murmured. He took a step towards Ninja, reaching out to grab his shoulder. He gradually moved in closer to Ninja, until their faces were only inches apart.

"Coop," Ninja breathed. Coop reached behind himself and shoved his hand down his pants. Ninja's eyes widened.

"Coco Master," said Coop, revealing the saxophone to him, "I got you a toy." A wicked smirk appeared on his face. Ninja's eyes traveled along the saxophone, eyeing the glistening golden knobs and curved shape. He wondered what they would feel like inside of him, and instantly became (gasp) flustered. (Ohhhhhhh…)~~~

Coop's gaze drifted over Ninja's body, and his adorably red face. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Ninja's neck.

"Now," he said, " undress ."

Ninja gasped lightly and nodded. He slid himself off of the bed and began to remove his shirt . It fell to the floor in a rumpled heapppp .

"You know," said Coop, moving impossibly closer to Ninja, his lips ghosting over the shell of his ear, "that shirt looks much better on the floor ~"

Coop helped Ninja remove the rest of his clothes before pushing him up against the wall, still holding the saxophone.

"Do you want this inside you?~" asked Coop, a slight purr to his voice. Ninja opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly they heard the door open. "Heyyyyyyyy boiiiiiis~~~~"

A guy dressed in a Playboy bunny costume was leaning against the doorframe, holding a tray of glasses filled with red wine. He had brown hair in a bowl cut and his mouth was somehow in the shape of a sideways 3. "You want anything?"

"VOLT!" Volt had appeared in the window, looking infuriated. "You're in the wrong fanfic, you dipshit! Go home!" He then did a double backflip out of the window and disappeared.

"Ohhhhhh, he was pretty slim thicc~! I'm gonna go stalk him~~" The guy, apparently named Volt, just straight up dropped the tray of wine and ran after Kevin, jumping out the window dramatically. The glasses fell to the floor and shattered, wine going everywhere and staining the carpet. But did either Coop or Ninja even give a shit at this point?

No.

Coop and Ninja's eyes met once again, as if nothing had happened and the door hadn't been left open. Coop resumed his attempt at inserting the saxophone into Ninja, who moaned out in pleasure and ground into the mouthpiece.

Coop reached into the nearby bedside table drawer and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. He began to lube up the body of the saxophone, slowly and gently pushing it further inside him.

Ninja suddenly moaned loudly as he felt the first knob on the saxophone enter his rectum. He instantly began to beg for more.

"Please daddy, suffocate my anus like the little bitch i am oh yeeeeaaahh."

Coop eventually managed to push the saxophone halfway up Ninja's ass. Ninja, in turn, whimpered as the little knobs rubbed up against his walls. He moaned pitifully as the instrument ravaged his insides, stretching his intestines and making him writhe in pleasurable, fiery , unbearable, severe life-threatening pain.

Coop grinned at Ninja's pain as he reached over and proceeded to add more lube to the saxophone. Then, out of curiosity, he touched a lube-covered finger to his tongue.

Piña colada .

He continued to push the saxophone into his young bitch, and the maids who were watching outside the room wondered how this was even possible. Yes, the door was still open. Thanks, Volty .

Ninja let out another loud moan as he could feel the saxophone literally rising in his chest. Soon enough, he could feel the mouthpiece in his throat, and for a moment, he felt as though he was choking, and murmured "Oh yeah daddy, choke me like the little bitch I am."

The mouthpiece emerged from his throat and out of his mouth. Coop stopped inserting the saxophone.

It was time.

He moved to stand in front of Ninja, and took hold of the mouthpiece

with his mouth.

Ninja looked up at him with glazed eyes, and Coop begun to play the one and only song he had ever loved.

Careless Whisper.

George Michael's intoxicating saxophone tune floated through the room, from Ninja's ass. The beautiful music somehow managed to summon the REAL George Michael, who strolled sexily into the room and began to sing along to the smexy tune of Careless Whisper.

"I feel so unsure, as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor, as the music dies, something in your eyes, calls to mind the silver screen, and all its sad good-byes…" His majestic voice filled the air, accompanied by Coop's saxophone playing.

Ninja moaned in pleasure at the wondrous melody filling the air, swaying his enlarged hips to the tune.

After about five full minutes, the song came to an end and George Michael, like Volty and Kevin, jumped out the window. Coop and Ninja watched him fly and heard his bones snap and his screech of pain as he collided with the concrete floor outside.

"Well, he will not be singing anymore," said Coop as he removed the saxophone from Ninja's intestines with surprising speed. Ninja's screamed in pain and p le a sure~~ because he's a dirty lil bish damn right.

And then the maids all screamed.

Well shit.

At least Ninja's found interest in something new:

The

Saxophone.


End file.
